1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyance control of a delivery processing apparatus coupled to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a delivery processing apparatus capable of accurately conveying sheets and an image forming apparatus having this delivery processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as printers conventionally include a delivery processing apparatus for delivering plural image-formed (or recorded) sheets upon processing the sheets such as stapling where each edge is aligned. Such a delivery processing apparatus is formed on a top face or a side face of a sheet delivery outlet side of an image forming apparatus body, and a type of such a delivery processing apparatus has been known as the sheets on which recording is made at the side of the image forming apparatus body, are fed sheet by sheet to a delivery processing apparatus to align each edge and to be delivered upon subjecting to processing.
The alignment operation is done after each sheet is stacked on an alignment tray. To make independent the alignment mechanism, a tray is ordinarily placed at a position one step lower than the conveyance route, and the alignment is done by an alignment mechanism upon stacking sheets on the tray.
With such a structure, however, the apparatus may be subject to demerits such that the apparatus becomes larger and costs increase. Particularly, with the printer for desktop size, the printer may suffer from many problems such as bad balance in size, conditions for installation, increased prices.